Hilfe
by bids
Summary: Das wird, glaub ich, ein ZxR, mit etwas Hilfe von Außen  weil die zwei sonst nicht in die Gänge kommen  und viel Indianerpower. Hoffe, es liest irgendjemand


Titel: Piraten

Disclamer: Oda rulez

Chapter 1

„Loran…"

Sie hörte nicht hin. Wollte nicht.

„Loran!", rief Evra jetzt lauter.

Sie schaute faul an dem Baum runter, auf dem sie Wache hielt. Wie immer.

„Schon gut, ich hab's jah schon gesehen… Hol' die andern, ich komme."

Damit war ihr bester Freund auch schon im Unterholz verschwunden, sie hörte seine Schritte noch bis weit von ihr weg. Sie schloss die Augen. Öffnete sie wieder. Blickte geradewegs in die grelle Sonne. Spürte, wie ihre Pupillen sich zusammenzogen. Mit verzerrtem Gesicht sah sie wieder nach Osten. Dort, wo sich dieses Piratenschiff näherte. Dieses Schiff mit dieser Flagge.

Es schipperte auf dem Fluss gemächlich landein.

Loran sprang von ihrem Wachebaum. Im Fallen griff sie nach ihrem Speer, der auf dem ersten großen Ast am Stamm lehnte. Eine Rolle am Boden federte sie ab. Ein Pfiff und Jera tauchte neben ihr auf.

„Hallo, mein Schöner", sagte sie. Sie strich dem großen Tier über den Hals. Der Chamäleon-ähnliche Salamander streckte seine Zunge aus und umfing zärtlich ihren Oberarm. Seine Begrüßung.

Loran saß auf. Hielt sich an seinen flexiblen Hörnern fest. Presste die Knie zusammen, Jera fetzte los.

Sein Grün verschmolz mit dem Dschungel. Wie ein Blitz fegte er über Baumstümpfe, Farne, wilde riesenhafte Blüten, Felsen und Tümpel. Für Lorans Geschmack waren sie viel zu schnell im Dorf. Bevor sie abstieg, beugte sie sich über Jeras Ohrloch. „Das nächste Mal, Kleiner, mach nicht so schnell, verstanden?" Ihre Stimme fand ihren Weg. Tief, in sein Gedächtnis. Er senkte den Kopf und schnaubte. Er lachte. Loran lächelte kurz, sie meinte es ja nicht böse.

Sie glitt von seinem glatten, mit kleinen Schuppen überhäuften Körper und griff den Speer fester, als ihr auch sogleich ihr Kriegsführer entgegenkam. _Kriegsbemalung, na toll_, dachte sie.

„Hat dir noch niemand gesagt, dass dir rot nicht steht, Caster?", spottete sie laut. Der lachte jedoch nur hart und entgegnete, während er sein Schwert von der einen Hand in die andere wechselte: „Tja, es kann ja nicht jeder so eine Missgeburt wie du sein, nicht wahr, Loran-_chan_?"

Loran lächelte jetzt völlig ehrlich. Sie mochte Menschen, die nichts mit ihrem Erbgut anfangen konnten. Denn es bedeutete nichts weiter, als dass sie Angst hatten, schreckliche Angst davor, dass sie ihn jetzt auf der Stelle töten konnte – wenn sie nur wollte. Angst ließ sie andere Menschen kontrollieren. Das war so erschreckend einfach, wie sie sich manchmal eingestehen musste.

„Komm schon Caster, lass uns einfach diese Piraten vertreiben, dann kannst du dich wieder deiner kleinen glücklichen Familie widmen." Mit diesen Worten ging sie an ihm vorbei, wobei sie Jera einen Wink gab, der ihr daraufhin folgte.

Sie hörte Caster hinter ihrem Rücken mit dem Schwert in ihre Richtung fuchteln. Loran ging weiter.

Es wurde Zeit, dass diese verdammten Typen, die sich Piraten schimpften, von ihrer Insel verschwanden. Loran mochte keine Piraten. Sie waren brutal. Unnötig laut. Stahlen. Tranken bis zu Besinnungslosigkeit Rum und Wodka. Loran _mochte_ keine Piraten.

Sie fing an zu laufen. Zwischen den Lehmhütten, den Wasserbrunnen, den Kochstellen, den Lagerfeuern durch, bis an den Rand des Dorfes. Da sprang sie auf Jeras Rücken. „Zum Fluss!", rief sie ihren nachfolgenden Kriegern zu. Jera verstand ihre Worte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren sie am Wasserfall. An dieser Stelle konnten die Piraten nicht weiter landeinwärts segeln. Loran setzte sich auf den größten Felsen, der aus dem Wasser ragte. Und wartete. Wartete auf ihre heutige Chance, ein Leben zu löschen. Eine neue Feder, die ihren Hals schmücken konnte. Loran sah den Fluss entlang. Da.

Ein großes Schiff. Eine Flagge. Piraten. Loran erhob sich. Gab ein Zeichen. Ihre und die Krieger von Caster und Marnelie versteckten sich im Schutz des Dschungels. Während ihre Kriegsführer sich neben Loran auf zwei weitere Steine stellten. Marnelie lächelte ihr zu. Loran nickte. Sie mochte die Frau nicht. Sie tötete zum Spaß. Ein hasserfüllter Blick von Caster ließ sie stur gradeaus blicken.

Sie konnte die Menschen an Bord nun erkennen. Sie war schon gespannt, ob an den Gerüchten wirklich was dran war.

Still beobachtete sie, wie das Schiff der berüchtigten Strohhutpiraten zum Stillstand kam.


End file.
